


A Normal Girl

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [18]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Hayley argue about Hope's schooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 10 years after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Remind me again why we’re making our daughter do this?” asked Klaus. “There’s nothing she can learn in that school that Elijah, Rebekah, and I can’t teach her.

“Klaus, we have this argument at the start of every school year” said Hayley. “It’s important for Hope to be around children her own age. She needs friends.”

“I can always compel her some friends, if that’s what this is about.”

“ _Real_ friends” stressed Hayley. “Why can’t you just admit that you don’t like her leaving every day?”

“Of course I don’t like her leaving every day. We got one day with her and then she left us for three years, Hayley.”

“I know, Klaus. But she’s safe now. And we need to treat her like a normal girl as much as possible.”

Klaus sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with Hayley when it came to issues involving their daughter.


End file.
